The Sanako Matsuki Chronicles: The first adventure
by Sailor Eterna
Summary: A young girl, a incredible journey lies ahead of her. She will make many friends and gain incredible powers. There will be enemy that tries to kill her. She will fall in love, battle evil and save the day. This is the Sanako Matsuki story.


Sanako Matsuki Chronicles: The first adventure  
>My Fushigi Yuugi Story Chp.1<p>

**ELLO! This is my first story of the chronicles out of a long series! Please tell me what you think after you finish the chapter!**

**-**

"Ugh!" Groaned a young girl with startling blue eyes and jet black hair, and who also seemed to have a very sparky attitude, she flopped onto the couch face first. She had gotten in trouble once again at school. "It was his fault! I don't care if he's new. He should know better than to bully you Ami!"

"Well, I warned him not to because my over protective best friend would come running to kick his butt." Said Ami who sitting across the office, watching Sanako sink into the couch.

"Still!" She said. She huffed sitting up and looking at Ami.

"Still nothing Miss Matsuki! You know better than to kick punch a new student into the wall! Plus you broke a wall for the 5th time this month!" Said the principal.

"I'm sorry Aoi-sama." Sanako said as she stood up to bow.

"Well, I'm afraid sorry won't cut it this time. You are suspended for 1 week." Aoi said to her.

"What! My mom is going to kill me." Sanako moaned falling over face first back into couch. "My life sucks!" She muttered into the couch. Ami stifled a laugh as she said it.

"No she won't, I already called her and told her what happened." Aoi said walking over to his rather large desk and sat down.

"Oh... Well I'm outta here! See ya! You coming, Ami?" Sanako asks. Ami looked at Aoi-sama hopefully. He nodded and Ami bounded over to Sanako. They left the school and head for the central plaza. Once there they went to buy ice cream and they sat down to talk.

"You really are my best friend Sanako!" Ami laughed flicking ice cream off her nose.

"I know." Sanako said smirking. They both laughed and began to talk more.

Sanako was about to ask Ami something that had to do with the new kid bullying her when Ami stopped her before Sanako got a chance to ask. "Hey Sanako, can we go to the library?" Ami asked.

"UGH! Why do we have to go to the death trap!" Sanako moaned

"Because I may be allowed to be suspended from school with you but I promised Mr. Tanaka I would stay on top of my homework." Ami replied.

"Ugh, fine!" Sanako said standing up from the table and throwing her ice cream away. They left the central plaza and web north about 6 blocks and entered a giant white building across the street. They walked into the building and head over to the mid-east section. Ami grabs all the books she can carry. Sanako headed over to a random section and poked about till she found a book that she thought looked interesting. Sanako sat down and started to read when her stomach growled.

She sighed put down the book and went over to the vending machine. When she heard a horse neigh up the stairs. She shook it off, and went back to looking at the food. But when she heard it again, she knew something was up. This time she walked back over to Ami and dragged her out of her book.

"Ami!" Sanako hissed.

"What?" Ami said, annoyed to be dragged out of her book.

"Did you hear that?" Sanako asked listening for the bird again.

"Hear what?" Ami said looking over the top of the book.

"That birds cry." Sanako said looking around.

"No... I think you playing with Luka a little too much." Ami said referring to Sanako's pet bird.

"No, I'm sure I heard it! Come with me." Sanako said as she grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her along with her up the stairs until they come to a room that looks like it's been closed for a while. Sanako felt Ami tense up but she pushes the door open to find a strange book lying on the ground. They go over and pick it up suddenly a red light swallows them. When Sanako opens her eyes she sees a barren land, she looked around to see a city in the distance.

"Ami? Where are you?" Sanako said looking for her best friend.

"Try looking under neath you!" Came Ami's voice. Sanako looked down to see she sitting on Ami and she quickly jumped off.

"Where do you think...?" Sanako started to look around.

"Sanako! Help!" Ami yelled cutting Sanako off. Sanako whipped her head around to see a band of about 20 men looking poor. One of them is holding on to Ami. "Hmm... What a nice 2 girls, we should get a good deal on them." Said the one holding on to Ami.

"Now little girl if you don't want you or your friend to get hurt I suggest you come along quietly." Said the big headed one.

"Why you..." Sanako said she was fuming and about to explode.

"I'd watch out if I were you sir..." Ami said just warning them.

"Are you threating me?" The bald one growled.

"No just warning you that's all." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Ami... duck." Sanako says before she springs into action. She knocked out 3 of the men with 1 kick. And continued fighting. Suddenly another young man sprung into help her.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Sanako asked.

"Names, Tamahome. And where did you learn to fight your pretty good." The man named Tamahome said.

"I taught myself." She says before knocking out the last guy. She goes back into a fighting stance. "Can we help you?"

"No, but I think I just helped you!" Tamahome said smirking.

"What! I had those men under control!" Sanako said fire starting to go through her eyes.

"Not from where I saw! Now that will be 1000 yen!" Tamahome said holding out his hand.

"1000 yen! I think not!" Sanako growled. Suddenly that same red light that engulfed them before does it once more but this time when Sanako opens her eyes she still staring at Tamahome

"Where is Ami!" Sanako said

"Who? That other girl? I don't know but if you have no money, I'm outta her." Tamahome said turning around to leave. Sanako was about to attack him when, she heard a horse neigh.

"No, not see ya!" They whirl around to see mounted guards with swords pointed at them. "You're both under arrest for fighting!"

"WHAT! Aw man first suspended from school now this! Could today get any worse?" Sanako moaned.

"I think too were about to find out" Said Tamahome. The guards tied their hands behind their backs so they couldn't do anything. Then they left the grounds and head into the city. People starred up at the 2 of them then shook their heads ashamed. Finally after what seem like hours they arrived at the prison they shoved Tamahome in and threw Sanako on the floor.

"Hey! That was really uncalled for!" Yelled Tamahome. But the guards had already left. Tamahome quietly rips out of the rope remembering how it was tied. And then he looked over to Sanako.

"Hey kid are you alright?" Tamahome asked.

"First of all its Sanako NOT kid! And second yes I'm fine!" She snaps as she pulls out of his grasp.

"Sorry I..." He tried to apologize.

"Just leave me alone!" Sanako stood up and snapped the rope and goes to the other side of the prison and she started thinking about Daiki. A tear slides down her face and she starts crying softly. That was a rare sight seeing Sanako Matsuki cry, but she couldn't help it she wanted Daiki and even her mom.

"Ki... I mean Sanako I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered you were doing just fine." He says.

"Your right you should have NEVER interfered! This is all your fault!" She yelled. Soon they heard the door open and Tamahome quickly grabbed the rope that was around Sanako's wrists and retire it regardless of her struggling. Then quickly redid his.

Right before Sanako can get a word in something hit both Sanako and Tamahome in the back. Sanako screamed and fell to the ground. Tamahome struggled to not black out just in time for him to see them drag Sanako out, right before he blacked out.

When they woke up they were in a weird room. Both Tamahome and Sanako were stuck against the wall with their hands tied above them. Suddenly the door opened and a man looking much like a female walked in.

"Who are you?" Sanako demanded.

"I am Hotohori, I'm the Ruler of this nation." The man said.

"Yes, and I'm Sanako queen of the Britons." Sanako said with obvious sarcasm.

"You are?" Hotohori exclaimed.

"No!" Sanako snapped. Hotohori looked her for a moment before going on.

"I understand you two were arrested because you were caught fighting." Hotohori said in his ruler like voice.

"Congratulations you're figured it out! You get the idiot of the year award!" Sanako said sarcasm dripping in her voice this time.

"I asked them to being you up here because I wanted look at you." Hotohori said ignoring Sanako this time. "They told me you had incredible fighting skills. Are you a witch?" He asked Sanako.

"No! I'm from Japan! Wow! Man! You must be pretty stupid if you believe in witches." Sanako laughed.

"I am not stupid!" Yelled Hotohori.

"Then why did you ask me if I was a witch! It is 2011 who believes in witches these days!" Sanako retorted.

"2011?" Asked Hotohori who was dumb founded.

"Yes! 2011! You people act like it's 1300's!" Sanako said starting to laugh again.

"That's because it is!" Hotohori said starting to think this girl was a lunatic.

"Ha-ha oh sure! And my mom is flamingo!" Sanako said starting to remember what happened.

"Really!" Hotohori said surprised.

"No! I'm starting to believe that this really is 14th century..." Sanako said voice trailing.

Tamahome who had be quiet all this time broke in and said. "That's because it is."

At this Sanako fainted, then Hotohori sighed. "This is defiantly the girl of legend."

Tamahome blinked. "The priestess?" He asked.

"Yes, she has incredible fighting skills, she is agile, has clothes never seen here, and has a mouth of an outlander." He said referring to earlier when Sanako was mouthing off to him. Suddenly he raised his hand and called for servants. 3 came running in and bowed not daring to look at Tamahome and the unconscious Sanako against the wall. "Let it be proclaimed that we have found the one of legend. Her name is..." He stopped. "Um..."

"Her names Sanako Matsuki." Tamahome said helping the emperor.

The emperor nodded in thanks. "Her name is Sanako Matsuki, she will be the one who saves us." He said dismissing the servants.

Walking over to the wall he released Sanako and Tamahome from the wall and called for guards to bring the unconscious girl to a room, that would be her's while she was at the palace.

It was several hours later that Sanako woke up and gasped. She looked around wildly, she didn't recognize this place at all. She looked down, she was in some sort of robe, also in a bed. She put her feet on the floor and walked over to the doors. She opened them to see 2 guards standing in front of them. She screamed and jumped back a bit.

"Priestess! You're awake! Were sorry we had no intention to scare you. We will send word to the emperor that you have awoken." One said before walking off down the hall.

Sanako just stared at the other guard before, slamming the door and trying to find her uniform. Finally seeing it, she got out of the robe and pulled the skirt and shirt back on. Just in time when she heard the door open. It was Hotohori.

"Oh good! You're awake!" He said smiling. Sanako rolled her eyes.

"Where am I and what do you want me for?" She asked getting a little mad.

"You're at the palace still, and you are the priestess of Suzaku." Hotohori said sitting in one of the couchs that was avalibe in the room.

"I'm what? I never agreed to be that!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you really have no choice because it has already been proclaimed." He said looking out the window. Sanako was about to object when he kept talking. "You must find, the 7 warriors of Suzaku, and summon him. When you do, you will get 3 wishes. One of which will be used to save my kingdom." He explained.

Sanako sighed. "I always get my self into trouble. If I have no choice I will do it." She said walking over to the door. Looking at the sunset, something told her that this was going to be the start of a great adventure.

**A/N-**

**WOW! It's nice to finally have this thing uploaded on my account after it's been sitting on my documents for almost 3 years lol! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm also looking for a beta reader so, send me a pm if you would like to do it! XD Later!**

**Dark Eterna out!**


End file.
